


The best fires burn the slowest

by KhajiitKennedy



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhajiitKennedy/pseuds/KhajiitKennedy
Summary: David is pining for Gwen, but she only notices at the end of the summer.Just some slow burn over months in universe because I love to torture myself.





	The best fires burn the slowest

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta reader (if youd like to be one, you totally can), and I work 50h a week so we are going to be slow to update, woops.

It was the end of another summer as an underpaid, underappreciated camp counselor at Camp Campbell. The first summer Gwen was working she left so quickly David hardly got to say goodbye, but the second year he managed to make her stay another night in the empty camp for a bonfire and movie on a projector they rented from a store in town. Now it's the end of the third summer David and Gwen worked together. Three summers of building friendship, of shitty kids (who almost never came back for a second summer), of David's insufferable happiness, of no central air... 

She mulled over all the reasons why she hated the camp and tried so hard to think up one valid enough for David to skip out on the movie and bonfire. He insisted it be tradition and had already picked out a movie to watch, Moonrise Kingdom. As soon as the last kid waved their goodbyes David started setting up. He was this kind of giddy excited he gets when he came up with an idea he thought the campers would love. He grabbed the projector and DVD from the camp mobile while gwen grabbed the sheet they would hang up between two trees to project the movie onto. That was about as much effort as she wanted to put into this so she sat down on the blankets she also dragged out of the councilors cabin and read the back of the DVD.

"Really?" She laughed outloud. 

David, who's back was turned to her, stopped setting up the fire and looked at her. He scrunched his face in mock terror, "what?"

"...two 12-year-olds who fall in love, make a secret pact, and run away together into the wilderness" She read the back of the DVD out loud as dramatically as possibe, throwing an arm around to accentuate the drama. It sounded exactly like something David would do at 12. "You picked some romantic movie about summer camp?" She couldnt help but laugh just a little under her breath.

"No... well yeah." A small blush was creeping up on his cheeks. "We can watch something else, the blockbuster is still open..."

She held up a hand to stop him. "No, it's fine. It's just... so you!" 

That made his blush spread from his cheeks up to his ears, thankfully the dusk and yellow tints from the fire hid it from Gwen. He finished setting up, pulled up a box full of all Gwen's favorite snacks, and sat down beside her. His heart was thrumming, he never got to spend time with her alone. And never this close. She looked gorgeous in the firefight, her eyes glued to the screen. Despide laughing about the outrageous plot she instantly was sucked in. He tried to focus on the movie but he just kept looking back at her. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, finally looking at him. 

His heart stopped, he was caught. "You got something on your face". He brought his thumb up to his mouth, gently licked the tip, and used it to wipe off the chocolate she somehow got on her face. She smiled at him, a small but genuine smile, before turning back to the film. He continued to stare at her complexion, thinking how easily he could just lean over and kiss her cheek. Kiss her lips. 

'I don't know... I want go on adventures I think... Not get stuck in one place.' The movie did little to stop his train of thought, and honestly he didnt want it to derail. Both of them were leaning back, hands outstretched on the ground to keep them up, he adjusted and 'accidentally' placed his hand over hers. She didnt move it so he just kept it there, slowly running his thumb over her fingers.

Both of them struggled to stay awake for the end of the movie, and neither remember how they ended up spooning, but Gwen woke up with David's arms around her, his chest pressed against her back. She panicked and quickly got out of the embrace. She grabbed her phone only to realize she woke up later than expected, her ride to the train station was going to be there any minute. She was all packed, but paced wondering if she should wake David before leaving.

As the taxi pulled in she knelt down and shook his shoulder, waking him up gently. He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, I gotta go ok? I'll see you next summer!" She had a lopsided grin before getting up and hopping into the taxi.

"Bye Gwen" He sighed and watched the taxi leave. God he wished he made a move last night but what would have happened? She still had to go home this morning. He packed up, double checked everything was good to go for the off season, and headed home. His thoughts raced during the drive, he remembered vaguely sleeping with Gwen pressed up against him and his heart kept fluttering. He was stuck between being intensely giddy, and very sad. He tried to shake it out before he got home, he couldnt let his housemate know or hed never hear the end of it. He gripped the steering wheel tight, twisting his hands so the plastic made a squeaking sound. At least he has shifts at the bar the next day, no time to think about her, just dive right back into work.

Gwen sat on the train, eyes shut, palms of her hands pressed into them with such force she saw stars. 

"Fuck" she grumbled under her breath. Her emotions were everywhere and she did not know what to do. "Well, I guess this is how I die" 

Over dramatic GenZ? Check...  
Sucker for romance? Check...  
Infatuated with her summer coworker? Fuck...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I die because I hate my writing but I love them so much they need more content to outshine *THAT* ship.


End file.
